


Age & Wisdom

by ami_ven



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry woke up one morning, and his son was old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age & Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _But I’m right here and I don’t want to leave/ Without leaving a trace/ We live a little while, then everything must change_ (“Just a Little While” by Trout Fishing in America)

Henry woke up one morning, and his son was old.

No, of course it wasn’t so sudden— he was a man of medicine, he knew it wasn’t— but it certainly _felt_ that way, that just yesterday he had held Abraham as he took his first steps and today he watched as his son caught his breath at the top of the staircase. Intellectually, Henry had known that it would happen, as much as he had tried to forget that fact after the birthday when Abe had turned the age where Henry had gained his immortality. But _seeing_ it, the lines on his child’s face, the stiffness of his movements, made it a little more immediate than he’d realized.

“Henry?” asked Abe, noticing that he hadn’t been followed, then he frowned. “Dad? Are you okay?”

His father managed a smile, jogging easily up the stairs to join him. “Yes, of course,” he said. “Just… thinking about work, that’s all.”

Abe gave him a slightly skeptical look, but let the matter drop.

And he apparently didn’t wake, late that night, when Henry paused in the doorway of Abe’s bedroom, then went inside, to pull the blankets back over his son’s shoulders and press a feather-light kiss to a wrinkled temple.

“Sweet dreams, my boy,” he whispered, and left the door cracked, just as he’d done when Abe was little. 

THE END


End file.
